Hanging By A Moment
by Ms.Do-Anything-I-Want
Summary: Edward is a nerd but when noticed by Bella the hottest girl in school. They fall for each other. But what does fate have in mind?
1. Hanging By A Moment

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

I stared softly at her as she walked to her lunch table. She would never give me the time of day. She was interested in the jocks and not the nerds… like me. I wore glasses and always wore a sweat shirt. Hiding from them.

Never from her.

My glasses slid down my nose as I looked down at my food. I wasn't really hungry so I got up from my table and walked to the garbage. I past her table and saw she looked at me with a sweet smile. I almost wanted to shout for joy.

She stood and followed me out the door. Leaving all the jocks gawking at her wondering why she left suddenly. "Edward right?"

I nodded not wanted to put my voice to the test.

She smiled her brown eyes sparkling as she stuck her hand out to shake mine. "I'm Bella." I nodded of course I knew who she was. She looked into my eyes and smiled bigger, "Do you want to hang out?"

_Forgetting all I'm lacking _

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take you invitation_

_You take all of me now…_

She took my hand swinging it in between us while we walked. "So have you always lived here?"

I shook my head, "No we used to live in Alaska. But when Carlisle got a job here we moved and started over here."

She nodded smiling absently. "I figured that. I would remember your eyes if I had seen you before." She blushed slightly at the comment. Beautiful. I couldn't describe her in any words. You would have to see her yourself to know.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

I looked at her hair blowing slightly in the breeze and wondered what did I do right in my life to even have her notice me? "Bella I heard your new here too. From Phoenix right?"

She nodded and smile slightly at me, "Yes I did. But my past has nothing to do with my future does it? I moved here when my mom remarried and started moving around with him. She tried to be with me but she wanted to be with him so I came to live with my dad."

I nodded understandingly but didn't reply. I didn't need too. She continued to walk with me until we heard the bell telling us to get to class. She sighed and looked up at me with a frown starting in the corners of her mouth, "Can we hang out later?" she asked softly. I nodded and she grinned and began to walk away. "Edward," she called over her shoulder at me. "You'd look just as good with out glass."

I smiled.

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

I continued to smiled all through class scaring half the students in the class. I had never been so open with my feelings.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you…_

I got in the car to drive home with Alice and Emmett. Alice noticed the difference and Emmett couldn't care less if I had a girlfriend. Alice slid in the front seat and smiled at me, "You seem happy."

"Cause I am."

She nodded at the comment. Bella past our car and smile brightly at me and Alice knew the reason why I was so happy now. She waited till Bella was out of our sights to ask me anything about it. "I see Bella is looking at you now… Oh my god! That's why your so happy!"

"Maybe," I grinned as we pulled out.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

I watched the rain fall outside my window and gave up and walked to my bed. I laid there thinking about how my day went. I smiled just think of it.

Suddenly a knock hit my window. A soft one. I glanced over to see Bella standing there. I gave her a questioning look and she just shrugged. I jumped off the bed and went over to the window and let her in. "What are you doing here?"

"Sneaking out to see you of course!" She said with a huge grin.

I rolled my eyes at her, "The real reason is?"

"I.. I wanted to try something," she mumbled softly.

"And that is?"

She walked to me with a smile playing on the corners of her lips. She pressed them to mine and the world disappeared.

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_


	2. Iris

Kissing Bella played through my head as I slept that night. She was all a guy could want and she wanted me. A nerd! I decided then and there I would do anything for her… If she wanted the world I would get it. The moon? No problem. I would do anything.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closet to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

You know that thing called an alarm clock? Well I will personally go kill the person who made them cause it woke me from the most perfect dream ever. I almost smashed it I got so mad but then I realized… It wasn't the weekend.

School.

I got up and ran around like a mad man looking for clothes. What does a guy wear when you like a girl? I wasn't about to give up on clothes. Then a thought popped into my head. Alice.

I almost did a happy dance thinking about my wonderful sister who had a great sense in style.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later its over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

I ran into Alice's room to see her standing there with an outfit in hand and contacts. She is one amazing sister. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the outfit. Alice frowned. "Excuse me do I not get a thank you? Some brother you are."

I turned and smiled at her and set the clothes on her bed and hugged her. "Alice you are the best! You have no idea. You honestly don't."

She hugged me back. "I figured you might want a wardrobe change," she winked as she walked with me to my room. "I'll help you learn how to dress yourself while I am at because I have nothing better to do!"

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I was fully dress and prepared to face Bella as a new me. I had contacts in and I looked like a model that just came off the runway. When Alice tried to do my hair I kindly refused. I liked my hair this way.

Emmett let out a low whistle as we walked out to the car. "Eddie who got to you? What happened to my nerd brother?"

"I am still here Emmie," I said sweetly. He grimaced at his nickname. Now he knows what is feels like.

Pulling into the school I felt like a new person and I saw Bella staring as I pulled in. But she wasn't the only girl.

I got out the car and I saw several girls come near me. Lauren and Jessica came up to me and touched my collar. I stiffened at the contact.

"Where has this been hiding Edward?" Jessica asked sweetly.

_And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

I thinking have just earned myself two stalkers. Not that they aren't pretty but they aren't Bella.

Walking to class was a constant problem. Remind me later to get bodyguards. I really need them. Looking down at my feet as I walked I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. An electric shock rocked through my body. I knew it was Bella.

I turned to her with a huge smile, "Finally you come to save me."

She laughed and took my hand. We continued to walked as she swung our arms between us showing that I was her. Not that I minded. I felt a rain drop fall on top of my head. Bella must've felt it too cause she was looking up at the sky with a smile, "I love the rain. It is the most amazing thing I have ever felt and seen."

I smiled to myself. Bella liked rain. She grinned again.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The bell rang telling Bella and me that our time was over. Even if I didn't want it to be. I never wanted it to be. But I felt Bella stop and stare at me. "Edward thank you for the wonderful walk."

I nodded and leaned closer to her to press my lips to hers. I could feel her grin against them before responding. I pulled away and walked to class with a grin on my face. I hope Lauren and Jessica saw that. They'll learn not to stalk a taken man.

Spanish went by so fast I cant really remember much of what happened. I was too busy thinking about Bella. Not that that is much of a change.

I walked to the lunch room to find Bella arguing with some guy. Then I realized who its was. Jacob Black.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I watched them fight and wondered what they were talking about. But I didn't want to ask Bella later. This was her argument not mine. If she wanted me to hurt him… No problem. I would do anything for her. Anything.

I saw Bella walking over her with a the saddest expression I had ever seen. She didn't sit down she stood there and I could see the tears brimming her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Edward," she murmured brokenly. "I cant see you anymore."

I stared in shock before I could feel tears of my own entering my eyes. "What? Why?"

"Please Edward don't make this harder than it has to be." And with that she walked away from.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_


	3. Can't Take It

**A/N: Bella needed to talk… A time to explain… So here is the first BPOV for this story…**

_You speak to me_

_I know this will be temporary_

_You ask to leave_

_But I can tell you that I've had enough_

I hate Jacob Black! What was his deal with Edward? I hated when he pulled the Charlie card. What did I do to deserve this? Finally I was happy but then he comes and screws it all up!

I hate him. I wanted to have everything with Edward. He made me whole. Jacob used to be like a brother… except he likes me more than a sister. It became awkward. Very quickly. And he didn't like me liking Edward.

_I cant take it this welcome is gone_

_And I've waited long enough to make it_

_And if you're so strong_

_You might as well just do it alone and I'll watch you go_

I walked out of the lunchroom broken and hurt after breaking up with Edward. It killed me. And everyone could see it. I knew they could. Feeling their stares and hearing their whispers.

I closed my eyes trying to block the sounds of the world. I didn't want to see anything or hear anything but Edward's voice and Edward's face.

_Step up to me_

_I know that you've got something buried_

_I'll set you free_

_You set conditions but I've had enough_

I sighed and started walking home. I was avoiding school and problems. This whole thing was insane. From Edward to Jake. I wanted to be alone.

With Edward.

_I cant take it this welcome is gone_

_And I've waited long enough to make it_

_And if you're so strong_

_You might as well just do it alone and I'll watch you go_

I got home and threw my bag on the floor. Charlie wasn't home so he wouldn't notice. I walked up to my room and began to cry. Jacob Black was no longer a friend. Or anything to me but dead.

I cant believe he did that to me.

_Come back home wont you come back home?_

_You step in line you've got a lot to prove_

_It comes and goes ya it comes and goes_

_A step in time ya it's a lot to move_

I laid there. I couldn't breathe or think. I didn't try.

_I know this will be temporary_

_I know this will be temporary_

_I know this will be_

_But I've had enough_

I stared blankly at the ceiling. Why did everything perfect have to end? Why? I hate this loneliness.

_I cant take it this welcome is gone_

_And I've waited long enough to make it_

_And if your so strong_

_You might as well just do it alone and I'll watch you go_

I heard a knock on the door but I didn't want to deal with Charlie right now. Another knock hit my door but I ignored it. "Bells open up."

I got off my bed and went to the door. "Get out of my house Jacob Black."

He had the nerve to look hurt. Why should I forgive him now? Why? "Bella.."

"Get the hell out of my house before I call my father to throw you out."

_I cant it this welcome is gone_

_And I've waited long enough to make it_

_And if your so strong_

_You as well just do it alone and I'll watch you go_


	4. Pressure

**A/N: Once again this chapter is BPOV…**

Do you have any idea how much it sucks to be the most wanted? The prettiest? The pressure to do this or that? I broke up with the only good thing in my life because of pressure!

_Tell me where our time went_

_And if it was time well spent_

_Just don't let me fall asleep_

_Feeling empty again_

I hate the way people watch me. Waiting for me to screw up. To loose. I don't loose but I did loose. I lost Edward. I lost the best thing in this world. I lost my world. Me.

I sat there at lunch staring at Edwards table. He wasn't sitting alone. Lauren and Jessica are fondly stalking him. I knew he didn't like before but now… he seemed to be enjoying it. Them.

I didn't understand.

_Cause I fear I might break_

_And I fear I cant take it_

_Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty_

I couldn't breathe watching them touch his arm, his hair. The hair I should only be able to touch. But I knew I couldn't show the jealousy I felt towards them. I really didn't want to kill them just teach them how to show respect to men.

To Edward.

I glanced over at Jake who was staring at me. I could feel the pressure of just being in this group. The pressure to be perfect.

_I can feel the pressure_

_Its getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_Its getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

I stood up and stalked out of the lunchroom. I could feel the stares of the people in there. But I needed to escape the pressure. I walked with my hood down even though it was raining. This was Edward's time with me.

Now my alone time.

I stomped to the gym waiting for everyone to finish their lunches so I could get gym over. I stood there and the first people out of the lunchroom was Lauren, Jessica, and Edward. They were saying bye.

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all the days that we spent _

_Carried away from home_

Jessica and Lauren passed me and entered the gym. I followed slowly stealing one last glance at Edward. They were both at their lockers changing.

"Do you think he's a good kisser?" I heard Jessica ask.

"I bet he is. Any guy that looked like him should be," Lauren giggled and I felt the sudden urge to punch them. They were talking about my Edward.

My Edward.

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

I felt something smack the back of my head and I grimaced. I glared at Jessica who threw the ball. Was she trying to get herself killed? I would feel free to help out anyone who wanted too.

Jessica, Lauren and several other girls walked up to me. Forcing me to press up against the wall. Jessica slapped me and said, "Too good for Cullen huh?"

Lauren came up and slapped me next. Is this the slap Bella day? "Swan you have nothing if you don't have him," she sneered.

I grimaced at the pain of the slaps they kept hitting me with. When Jessica did the honors of the final slap she made sure it drew blood. I flinched.

_I can feel the pressure_

_Its getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_I can feel the pressure_

_Its getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I tried to wipe the blood away. My cheeks were raw and sore. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and saw it was Edward. I began to cry harder. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Stay away from me. You've done enough."

_Without you_

I walked home letting the rain and tears ice my cheeks. Why me? That was all I could think. Why me?

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

Home. I had never felt more happy to see that house in my whole life. It made me feel like my problems were behind me. But when I got closer I saw Jake standing at my door. I wanted to strangle him.

"Bells what happened?"

"What do you think happened? You screwed up my life! I was slapped some many times by girls who like Edward." I yelled at him. "Now leave. I cant deal with you now."

He nodded and got into his car.

_I can feel the pressure _

_Its getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

I knew I had screwed up everything.

_Feel the pressure_

_Its getting closer now_

_You're better off without me_


	5. Over My Head

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

Silence is something I have grown used to. But I want to break the silence with pleas and tears and screams. I didn't want to seem weak to anyone. Especially Bella. I wanted to prove I could get by without her.

That was not even close to true.

_But that's how its got to be_

_Its coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still staining when it clears_

I didn't go back to being a nerd. What was the point? I go out of the car and I could see Lauren and Jessica waiting to walk around with me. Where's Bella?

I looked over to see Alice grimacing at the approaching girls. I knew she didn't like them. She liked Bella. She wanted to be best friends with her. But she knows we cant interfere with her.

I walked over to where Lauren and Jessica were at. This was as good as it was going to get.

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head over my head_

_Eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

Lauren and Jessica waited for me outside my class so they can walk me to my next one. It was getting really annoying.

"Hey guys will you save me a seat?"

"Of course," Lauren purred.

They began to walk away and I heard them whisper, "What do you think his problem is?"

"Who not what."

"Bella."

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_To say that we agree and then never change_

_Soft a bit until we all just get along _

I sat down in between Lauren and Jessica. They were all smiles but I knew they had something planned.

I could feel it. I eat my lunch silently while Lauren and Jessica talked and talked. Then talked some more. Where's my quiet Bella? I glanced over at her table to see her getting up.

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

As soon as Jessica and Lauren were done eating I stood up and walked out. Not caring if they followed or not. I kind of hoped they wouldn't. I wanted to be alone.

I saw Bella standing at the gym. She wanted to be alone too.

I think I am in love with Bella Swan.

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind she's on, oh_

Last class and it was a total bore. I sat there tapping my foot and pencil waiting to escape. This class is never going to end! And usually I like this class. But I had too much on my mind.

Finally the bell rang. Saved by the bell.

I rushed out of class to watch Bella get out of gym. But she didn't. Students continued to come out. But none of them were Bella, Lauren, or Jessica. Where could they be? But then what had Jessica and Lauren been planning at lunch?

I saw Bella come out of the gym tears and blood streaming down her cheeks. What the hell had happened! I ran over to Bella. "Bella what's wrong?"

She looked up at me and I knew she had been slapped a hell of a lot of times. Jessica and Lauren walked out of the gym with smug smiles.

She began to harder. "Stay away from me. You've done enough."

_Then suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and its effortless_

I saw Emmett and Alice waiting by the car. "Alice what happened in gym with Bella?"

I watched Alice flinch but she didn't answer. That was enough to know I wasn't letting Jessica and Lauren do anything to my Bella. My Bella.

_Without a sound_

_We lose sight of the ground in the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

I passes Bella walking home. I saw her cheeks angled towards the rain as if to ice her cheeks. I felt the urge to pull over and ask if she wanted a ride but Alice stopped me, "Edward let her be. Let her think."

I nodded softly and watched my Bella faded behind us.

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind she's on your mind_

I pulled into the driveway and let them out of the car. Alice looked at me with a sad expression, "I'll miss you."

"I know."

Emmett got out and so did Alice. She knew I was leaving. I was broken and done. It was over. I was heading to see Tanya and her sister for a little while.

_Everyone knows she's on your mind_

_Everyone know I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head, I'm over my_

I drove past Bella's house to see her yelling at Jacob Black. Good he deserved that. With that I drove and drove until I was out of there and on my way to see Alaska. To get a way from everything.

_Everyone know I'm in _

_Over my head over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind she's on your mind_


	6. Into The Ocean

**A/N: Hi! I beg for your forgiveness… I am only allowed on the computer an hour a day now so chapters may be scarce until I can find a way to make a deal… Anywho wonders never cease and this chapters is UP! **

_I'm just a normal boy_

_That sank when I fell overboard_

_My ship would leave the country_

_But I'd rather swim ashore_

Alaska. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be home… with Bella. But I had to push her out of my mind.

"Eddie," Tanya whispered through the door. She was older than me and still interested in me. I know I had changed but I wasn't interested in anything… but Bella. Of course Tanya remained persistent when she want something. "Do you want anything?"

"No."

I heard her high heel click down the hallway until they faded into the distance. I sat there staring at nothing.

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again_

_Wish I was much more masculine_

_Maybe then I could learn to swim_

_Like fourteen miles away_

I sat in my old room for a little bit not sure of what to do when your bored and only thinking of the girl you love. Sighing I slid off the bed and walked to the music room I knew they had.

I sat down at the piano and began to play. It had been years but I was letting it out. I needed that. Of course I did.

I wrote each of the notes down. It was kind of like a She likes me she likes me not.

_Now floating up and down _

_I spin, colliding into sound_

_Like whales beneath me diving down_

_I'm sinking to the bottom of my_

_Everything that freaks me out_

_The lighthouse beam has just run out_

_I'm cold as cold as cold can be_

_Be_

I laid down on the hard bed just thinking. Not much else to do when you live in Alaska well not much of what I haven't done.

Tanya came in without knocking she knew I wouldn't let her in if she knocked. "Edward your heading home huh?"

I shrugged and she continued, "You like a girl… and she doesn't like you?"

"She likes me," I sighed. "Just other people didn't."

She nodded. "Go home and win that girl back Eddie. I know you can."

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion yeah_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_Let the rain come down_

I really wasn't sad to leave… quite the opposite actually. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be with Bella. My Bella.

I felt this nagging voice inside my head saying _You love her idiot. _

Did Alice follow me or something cause it sounded just like her and her pixie voice. I smiled think that in a few hours I would be home. Of course it would be that quick since I don't drive slow. I don't know who does.

I turned on the radio to drowned out my thoughts and feelings…

_Where is the coastguard_

_I keep looking each direction_

_For a spotlight give me something_

_I need something for protection_

_Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine_

_The jetsam suck I'm left behind_

_I'm treading for my life believe me_

_How can I keep up this breathing _

I pulled into Forks. Raining as usual. I kind of missed it being in Alaska. Sighing I drove to the house. Time to face the fury you would call Esme. She would have my head for leaving without telling her.

I knew that much. Of course I did living with her my whole life.

_Not knowing how to think_

_I scream aloud begin to sink _

_My legs and arms are broken down_

_With envy for the solid ground_

_I'm reaching for the life within me_

_How can one man stop his ending_

_I thought of just your face_

_Relaxed and floated into space_

I pulled into the driveway and Alice was out the house and close on her heels was Esme. "Shit," I muttered when I saw her face. Pure fury. She wanted to kill me. I was sure she was thinking it.

I opened the door as Alice ran to hug me I could hear Esme, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Get out of the garage and face your death!"

I saw Alice giggled and walk out of the garage. I followed dragging my feet trying to hold off as long as I could to avoid Esme.

I was outside and Esme was hugging me and crying? You have to be joking me. I was gone for three days and she acts as if I was gone for years… but then again its nice to be missed. I wonder if Bella missed me. I wondered if she even noticed.

"You will never do that again," she whispered fiercely. I could only nod. She was sad that I left without saying anything.

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricanes set in motion yeah_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_Let the rain come down_

_Let the rain come down_

I laid on my head down on my bed. What was I supposed to do now? I heard a knock on my door so I sat up. "Come in."

Alice danced in and sat next to me. "Bella called. Over and Over and OVER again. I thought Emmett might smash the phone so she stopped calling."

"I'll see her at school."

"Don't you think she deserves more than that?"

"You mean deserves more than me."

_Now waking to the sun_

_I calculate what I had done_

_Like jumping from the bow yeah_

_Just to prove that I knew how yeah_

_Its midnights late reminder of _

_The loss of her the one I love_

_My will quickly end it all_

_Set front row in my need to fall_

I didn't know how to wake up. I didn't want to know. As if your under water and you can swim up. I wasn't about to give in the will of the ocean. "EDDIE!" Emmett yelled from my door. "Wakey Wakey."

"Emmett we aren't six."

Emmett walked over and dumped water on my head. I grimaced up at him. "What the crap bro!"

"School."

I grimaced and jumped of my bed.

_Into the ocean end it all_

_Into the ocean end it all_

_Into the ocean end it all_

_Into the ocean end it all_

We pulled up to school right as Bella got there. Alice knew when to come at just so she saw I was back.

I climbed out of the car and grabbed my bag. I glanced over at Bella and saw her staring. Her eyes were broken so was the smile. My leaving wasn't so smart.

I wanted to walk over there and talk to her but who said she would talk to me? I followed Alice and then left for my class. I didn't mind much… being in class. I still had straight A's.

But what I really wanted to know is if I looked as broken as Bella.

_Into the ocean goodbye end it all goodbye_

_Into the ocean goodbye end it all goodbye_

_Into the ocean goodbye end it all goodbye_

I slid into my seat at lunch and watched for Bella. I saw her come in and look around. She saw me and head straight to me. She sat down next to me and smiled at me. That was a real smile. "Did you miss me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Very much so. Care to explain why you left?"

"I don't see the point. This is right now and that is the past."

She looked at me scanning my face. "You don't even know."

"Maybe."

She winked and went back to eating.

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels like falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up and take me down _

_Let the hurricane set in motion yeah_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_Let the rain come down _

_Let the rain come down_

I walked Bella to her car after school. I continually got her to blush. "Bella can you explain something to me?"

"Sure."

"Why did you end it?"

She frowned. "I didn't want to. Honestly it hurt me more doing it then anything. I wanted us to stand out and be together until… I don't know I just had a feeling that we could withstand time."

"We still can."

I leaned in and kissed her. The world didn't deserve the love that I knew I got from Bella.


	7. Dirty Little Secret

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Edward and I decided to keep our relationship a little less public. We didn't want a repeat of what happened. We didn't really want to even think that was possible for that to happen again.

Edward didn't want to show much public affection other than holding hands sometimes and sitting by each other.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

I didn't like not showing much affection. Sometimes I just wanted to kiss him but he didn't seem to show that he wanted to kiss me.

I laid my head back down and watched the ceiling. Edward is my boyfriend. So of course he would want to kiss me. I think. I mean I'm not that good looking or anything but I'm not bad enough to not want to kiss.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

I couldn't let anything become personal. He wanted to keep me not to loose me. This was one way. I felt guilty when I got mad at him for not kissing me or touching me as I see him.

I needed him. I hope he needs me too.

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

I got to school on time as always and saw Edward was already here. Huh wonder why he came so early. I saw Alice dance to me with a smile. "I bet your shocked to see us here before you!"

"Just a little."

"I had forgotten something so we came early."

Yeah right she forgot something. What isn't she telling me?

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Alice and I walked over to Edward. Edward leaned down and kissed me. This shocked me. But I kissed him back. He pulled away with a smile. "You have no idea how much I have missed that."

"I think I do."

He rolled his eyes.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

Classes are utter bores. Jacob continued to try to get me to like him. Even in class. He was getting annoying.

I stood up and walked to lunch. I felt someone put their arms around me. If I hadn't felt this electric current flowing through me I would've kneed the guy. "Showing more public affection I see?"

"Yes." he breathed against my neck.

I think I am in love with Edward Cullen.

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside_

_Inside_

_Those thoughts I cant deny_

_Deny_

_These sleeping dogs wont lie_

_Wont lie_

_And now I try to lie_

_Its eating me apart_

_Trace this life back_

I saw Alice making out with Jasper at the lunch table. Not something that makes you want to eat. I closed my eyes trying to block them out. I didn't even want to know where Emmett and Rosalie were.

Edward laughed at them. Alice flushed pink. "That's not embarrassing at all."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll just be another regret_

_Just another regret_

School ended fast and Edwards arms left my waist. I didn't like that part of my day. I loved that Edward was being public with our relationship. It was easier to claim him as mine.

I drove home to find someone on my porch. Jacob.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_Dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

I got out of my car and turned to see Edward and Jacob fighting on my porch. Great just great.

I walked up and Edward pulled me in his arms.

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

**I am planning to finish this story really really soon. So I have to put my other stories on hold… for those of you that have read them. But the second this story is finished it will be fully focused on those other ones… Incase you don't know them… One is : When It Rains… Two is : Love Is Overrated… go check them out!!!**

**~Bailee~**


	8. I Just Cant Live A Lie

**So being awesome and all I skipped a week… So I am giving a quick overview stuff…**

_**Bella and Edward have been fighting. NOT COOL! But will they give up the fighting and just love each other? Or is this the end?**_

**K here is the awesome chapter! Oh ya and this is Bella's side of the story!**

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you_

_And maybe turning my back would be that much easier_

_Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange_

_But I cant watch you walk away_

I hate him. I hate him soo much right now. After that stupid fight with Jacob I yelled at him. He was shocked and hurt. Edward told me to date him if I didn't want to be with him. This was only the beginning.

It got worse everyday. Edward started to flirt with other girls. It hurt me to know that he was perfectly fine when every night I cry myself to sleep.

_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?_

_And all about the good times that we've been through_

_Could I wake up without you every day?_

_Would I let you walk away?_

I got to school to see Jessica and Lauren surrounding him. I wanted to cry. I wanted to hurt them and say he was mine. But did he want me?

_No I cant learn to live without_

_And I cant give up on us now_

I closed my eyes and silently passed them. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I knew it was Edward. I turned to look at him. He gave me a sad smiled and pulled me back to his side and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "This is where you belong."

I smiled. This is where I belong.

_Oh I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail cause I, I just cant live a lie_

Edward walked me to class. It felt good. But I could feel a fight looming closely. I knew he could too. So we didn't say much. Trying to avoid it.

I listen to class closely. Even though I knew what the teacher was teaching about.

I got out of class and found my personal god waiting for me. He smiled at me. His eyes glowing at me.

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?_

_And all the reasons that make loving you so easy_

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe_

_The way you know just what I mean_

I knew it. We got in a fight at lunch because Jacob came and sat down at the table with us. I couldn't believe it. I was sick of this fighting. I wanted to end.

_No I cant learn to live without_

_Oh so don't you give up on us now_

I drove home wishing I could talk to Edward. But then again we had just had a fight and he was probably still mad.

I had to pull over cause I was crying about it. I wish that this fighting had never happened but I did start it.

I got back on the road.

_Oh I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail cause I, I just cant live a lie_

I pulled up to my house to see a Volvo in the driveway. Edward. My heart leaped through my chest. I knew one thing. I was forever in love with Edward Cullen.

And I was going to tell him.

_Oh and I don't wanna try_

I stopped the truck and jumped out of it to see Edward coming to me. I ran and jumped in his arms. He kissed my neck and held me. I glanced into his green eyes "I have something to tell you."

_Oh I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I'm over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail cause I, I just cant live a lie_

Edward and I walked to the porch. He smiled at me "You had something to tell me?"

"Yes," I breathed. "Edward I love you. I only want to be with you. Tell me you love me too."

"Thank god," he groaned. "It took you long enough!" with that he pulled my lips to his. I smiled. Maybe this was my happily ever after.

_I just cant live a lie_

It started to rain. But we were in our own world that we didn't even notice. I didn't care if I got sick. I wanted to be with him. Forever.

_But even if I made a vow_

_I promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I'd fail cause I, I just cant live a lie_

Edward eventually had to leave. I reluctantly released my hold on him. I didn't want him to go. Not after I just got him back. Especially now.

He kissed me softly before leaving. I sighed and watched him go.

_Oh I cant live a lie_

_Oh I just cant live a lie_


	9. Fall For You

**This chapter is the same as the last one but in Edward's POV. I love it. I actually have every song for each chapter so its lots easier to write this one quickly… ENJOY! **

_The best thing bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

I couldn't believe it. This was the second time Bella has ever yelled at me. This time it was about Jacob. I am jealous. She is standing up for him and not me. Maybe she cares for him more than me.

I didn't let my pain show. I was good at lying. I flirted with girls to show Bella that if she wanted Jacob that I could have someone else too.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

I hated being at school. Jessica and Lauren clung onto me. Making me mad. But I didn't show it. I talked to them.

I could hear Bella pull in to the school. I wanted to tell her today. Everyday that I was in love with her. But she was mad at me.

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

I saw her start to pass me but I couldn't let her go. I reached out and grabbed her wrist. Lauren and Jessica stalked off but I didn't care. Bella turned to me. Her face broken. This fighting was getting to her like it did to me.

I gave her a sad smile and pulled her to my side. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "This is where you belong." I mentally added forever.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

I decided to walk her to class. I could feel there was going to be a fight but I didn't want to so I didn't say anything. Just held her close to me.

I wanted to tell her now that I loved her but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

_Oh but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

I stood against the wall by her class waiting. She got out of class and saw me. She smiled at me and came to my side. Maybe there wasn't going to be a fight.

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Its impossible_

We had a fight. In lunch. Over Jacob. Damn it. I decided to drop Alice and Emmett off at our house and go to Bella's. I would wait for her to get here so I could tell her that I loved her.

She pulled up and got out. I walked to her and she ran into my arms. I kissed her neck and held her as close as possible.

She looked into my eyes and whispered "I have something to tell you."

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

I took her hand and walked to the porch steps so she could tell me what she was thinking about. I smiled at her when we sat down. "You had something to tell me?"

She looked down at her lap. "Yes," she breathed. "Edward," she paused. "I love you. I only want to be with you. Tell me you love me too."

"Thank god," I muttered. "It took you long enough!"

I didn't have much else to say so I pulled her lips to mine.

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

It started to rain. But I was in heaven with Bella so I pretended not to notice. I wouldn't care if I got sick. I just knew that I wanted her. Forever.

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

I knew it was time for me to get going. Bella let me go reluctantly. I wanted to tell her I didn't want to go. That I wanted to stay forever. But I couldn't.

I kissed her softly before driving away. She loves me.

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

I got home and everyone noticed a difference. But no one asked. Carlisle got up and hugged me before saying goodnight and going to bed with Esme.

I smiled to myself. She loves me.

I went upstairs and sat down at my piano. I began to play. This is for Bella. The girl that I love.

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear its true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_


	10. Love Remains The Same

**Hey Guys… Its been awhile. I am now officially back to updating!!! So for those of you that read my other story expect updates in the near future. I am sorry its taken so long. I am better now… :P Enjoy!!! **

_A thousand times I've seen you standing_

_Gravity like a lunar landing_

_Make me want to run till I find you_

_Shut the world away from here drift to you you're all I hear_

_Everything we fades to black_

I stood there looking in the mirror. I was tired you could clearly see the bags under my eyes. If it wasn't for Edward constantly in my dreams I might actually sleep. I shook my hair so it fell around my face. I sighed giving up. "This is as good as its going to get."

I turned and walked downstairs. Charlie wasn't home he had gone to work hours ago. I looked through my cupboards and found some cereal. I sat down and began to eat. After I had finished the bowl of cereal I grabbed my coat. I really didn't want to go to school today. I stepped out into the rain when I saw a car sitting in Charlie's spot.

_Half the time the world is ending truth is I am done pretending_

I smiled at the shiny Volvo. Edward. He was out of the car and at my side before I could even get to the car. He smiled at me he was wearing his normal glasses which didn't bug me. "I thought you might want to ride with me."

I stared at him for a moment. "Uh sure." I wasn't sure what to expect. This was a first for us.

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_

_Pushing me so far here I am without you_

_Drink to all that we have lost mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change love remains the same_

_Find a place where we escape_

_Take me with you for a space_

_A city bus that sounds just like a fridge_

_Walk the streets through seven bars_

_I had to find just where you are_

_The faces seem to blur they're all the same_

We got to school and Edward got out and opened my door. He helped me out of the car before wrapping his arm around my waist. I look up at him curiously. "Where is Alice and Emmett?"

Edward laughed. "They took Emmett's car." I stared at him wide eyed. Emmett had a car? He laughed at my expression. "Yes Emmett has a car."

I shook my head and let it drop.

_Half the time the world is ending truth is I am done pretending_

Right as we got onto the side walk the roar of an engine blasted through out school parking lot. Emmett was driving and Alice was sitting terrified next to him. Edward laughed at them. They both got out and Alice ran to me. "Never let Emmett drive you anywhere."

I laughed and nodded. "Anything you say Alice." Edward nudged me but said nothing.

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_

_You're pushing me so far here I am without you_

_Drink to all that we have lost mistakes that we have made_

_Everything will change love remains the same_

I stared out my class window counting the seconds until the bell rang. I was out of my seat putting on my jacket. Jacob was at my side. "In a rush?"

I sighed. "Jacob I am with Edward and I am done with the popular group." I shook my head and walked out of class and into Edward's loving embrace. I looked up at him. "I love you."

_So much more to say so much to be done_

_Don't you trick me out we shall overcome_

_Cause our love stays ablaze_

He held me until we sat down at lunch. Edward played with his food not paying attention to the world around us. I ate quickly wanting to get out of the lunch room. He stared at me before standing up to leave. I followed him.

The jocks were watching. Edward opened the door for me and I went out. "Edward I-" he cut me off with his lips. I melted into him wanting nothing more than for this kiss to last forever.

_We should have had the sun_

_Could have been inside_

_Instead we're over here_

Edward left me to finish out school. Alice danced over to me in gym. "Bella guess what?!" I shrunk away from her high shriek. "Jasper asked me to prom!"

I laughed. "Of course he did!" Alice looked at me expectantly. I realized she thought Edward had asked me to prom as well. I shook my head. "He hasn't asked me Alice."

She frowned. "He hasn't yet…"

_Half the time the world is ending truth is I am done pretending_

_Too much time to love defending you and I are done pretending_

Edward and I walked to the Volvo in a comfortable silence. I guess I was waiting for him to say something. "Edward is everything okay?" I glanced at the road. "This isnt the way to my house…"

Edward looked at me pleadingly. "I want to take you somewhere where the world cant effect us." I nodded at him to let him know I didn't mind. He smiled and sped up a little bit.

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_

_You're pushing me so far here I am without you_

_Drink to all that we have lost mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change everything will change_

Edward stopped at the edge of the forest. He walked over to me and opened the door for me. "Come with me." I stood taking his hand as he led me away from his car and into the unknown.

He led me through the forest not caring if it was muddy or anything. His eyes never left me. Eventually he wrapped his arm around me making sure I didn't fall.

_Oh I…_

_This could last forever_

_Oh I…_

_We could last forever_

Edward had taken me to a meadow. He stood there looking at me. His green eyes pleading me for help. I touched his cheek. "Edward are you okay?"

He kissed my hand. "Bella I need to tell you something." I nodded letting him continue. "I want you to be with me forever. I love you and I need you to understand that."

"Edward…" I smiled and kissed him.

_Love remains the same_

_Love remains the same_


	11. Here

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

_I like where we are here_

I was eating when Emmett grumpily came down with Alice following gracefully behind him. I could see obvious wetness on his shirt. Alice dumped water on him. Oh pay back was the sweetest. Alice smiled and sat down beside me. "Edward so I figure you arent driving us today…"

Emmett's eyes got big. "Eddie isnt driving?" Alice shook her head. "So does that mean I get to?!" Alice stared at me in fear but I shrugged. It was her fault for telling him.

_Cause our lips can touch_

_And out cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

I finished eating and pulled into the Swan driveway. I could see Bella contemplating something. She most likely was trying to find a way out of school. I wasn't surprised she didn't want to face them today. I didn't want to make her face them either. I would protect her.

I saw her come out of the house. Her eyes caught sight of my car and widened. I laughed at her expression but composed myself enough to get out and walk to her. I smiled at her I could tell she noticed my glasses contacts are annoying sometimes. I laughed. "I though you might want to ride with me."

Her cheeks burned a bright red but she continued to stare at me before dropping her gaze to the ground. "Uh sure."

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers 'Hello I've missed you quite terribly'_

_I fell in love in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

We got to the school and I looked at Bella quickly before getting out to open her door. I reached down and helped her out of the car. I wrapped my arm around her waist letting the guys staring at her she was mine. I caught her looking at me with a curious expression. "Where is Alice and Emmett?"I laughed thinking about Alice. Poor Alice. "They took Emmett's car." Her eyes widened at this news. I could see she was thinking Emmett has a car? I laughed at her expression… where was a camera when you needed one? "Yes Emmett has a car."

She shook her at me and let this subject drop.

_I like where you sleep _

_When you sleep next to me_

_I like where you sleep here_

I pulled her onto the sidewalk knowing Emmett was coming. She covered her ears at the thunderous roar of Emmett's jeep. I smiled at Alice who looked as if to be clinging for life. I laughed at Emmett who was enjoying himself. He pulled in and Alice flew out of the car and to Bella's side. "Never let Emmett drive you anywhere."

Bella laughed and nodded not really caring. "Anything you say Alice." I nudged her. I hoped she realized that was the wrong thing to say.

_Our lips can touch_

_And our cheeks can brush_

_Cause out lips can touch here_

I leaned against the wall outside of Bella's class. I could see Lauren and Jessica making their may to me. Great just great. They finally got to me wearing fake smiles. Lauren was the closest to me. "Waiting for Bella?"

I nodded trying to watch the door as close as possible. I could see Bella say something and I took a step closer. She came out and ran up to me. I held her.

_Well you are the one the that lies close to me_

_Whispers 'Hello I've missed you quite terribly'_

_I fell in love in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

I made sure I held her as if the reassure she was still here with me. When we got there Emmett and Alice were fighting about the Jeep of course. I could see Bella eating quickly. I wasn't really hungry so I just picked at my food. I could see Bella was done so I stood up knowing she wanted to leave. She quickly followed after me.

I could feel the stares of the lunch room. All eyes were on us. I opened the door for her sparing a glance at Jacob. One that told him what he was missing out on. We got out and Bella started to talk. But I didn't want to listen. I kissed her cutting off whatever she was going to say.

_Our lips can touch_

_Our lips can touch here_

I stood outside of the gym waiting for Bella. Alice came out and walked straight up to me with a glare that could've scared anyone. She got right up in my face. "Edward Cullen why have you not asked Bella to prom?!"

I shrunk back into the wall fearing for my life. "I-I didn't think she wanted to go… she doesn't like dancing…"

Alice poked my chest with a glare. "You are going to ask her to the prom. Pick her up and take her. Do you understand me?" I nodded knowing I wouldn't win.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers 'Hello I've missed you quite terribly'_

_I fell in love in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Bella and I walked to the Volvo in complete silence. I was thinking about what Alice had said. I didn't know how to ask her or if I even should ask her. I opened the car down for her and got in my side and drove out of the school parking lot. Eventually I think Bella thought I was waiting for her to say something because she said. "Edward is everything okay?" I saw her look at the road and she looked back at me worried. "This isnt the way to my house."

I glanced at her in a pleading way. "I want to take you somewhere where the world cant effect us." She nodded letting me know it was okay. I smiled relieved and sped up a bit. I pulled off the road at the edge of the forest. I walked over to her door and opened it. "Come with me." I told her softly. She stood up and took my hand as I took her away from the car and into the unknown. I led her through the forest not really caring if we got muddy or not. I never stopped looking at her. I couldn't. I saw she was about to fall so I wrapped an arm around her waist to insure safety.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whispers 'Hello I've missed you quite missed you quite'_

_I fell in love in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

I entered in the meadow with her following next to me. I stood in front of her looking in her eyes pleading for her help for something to free me. She came closer and touched my cheek. "Edward are you okay?"

I turned my head so I was kissing her hand. "Bella I need to tell you something." She nodded waiting for me to continue. I looked deep into her eyes. "I want you to be with me forever. I love you and I need you to understand that."

"Edward…" She smiled and leaned closer than kissed me. I knew she wanted to be with me too.

_Here in your arms_

_Than here in your arms_


	12. The Call

**Hey Guys guess what?! Six chapters left! Okay so we are at the end of Forks High School… **

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

She stared blankly at the wall across from her locker. She was waiting for Edward to come and see her. She had already cleaned out her locker but Edward was taking forever. She sighed picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

She walked anxiously to Edward's locker. She saw him standing there arguing with his brother. She sighed knowing that's why he had been late. She wondered why they were arguing but didn't dare ask.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

'_Til it was a battle cry_

He was tired of arguing with Emmett but he knew it was because of Rosalie. She had gotten pregnant and it was a problem between them. Emmett didn't want to say goodbye to it and Rosalie wanted to be rid of it. Emmett slammed his fist against the locker next to my head. "You don't know how hard it is right now for me."

He thought Emmett might begin to cry. But Emmett leaned against the locker next to him and looked at him with an odd expression. "Not everyone can have relationship like you and Bella do." Emmett shook his head. "You two are lucky you have each other."

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

Alice watched impatiently for the final bell to ring. Jasper was leaning against the wall next to her. He could sense she was ready to be done with High School but didn't say anything. Alice watched closely as Emmett hit the locker. "At least it wasn't Edward's head this time." She smirked.

Jasper laughed at that comment. He smirked thinking about all the times Emmett had punched Edward for something that had nothing to do with him. "Well he got off easy this time."

Alice smiled and nodded. "I think we are all ready for summer."

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean that it never_

_Been this way before_

Rosalie stood in front of the mirror staring blankly at her tired face. She was going to be a mother. How could this happen to her? She gripped the edge of the sink tightly as she stared. Did she do something wrong? How did she deserve this?

The sound of soft steps echoed through the bathroom. Rosalie's head shot up to the source of the sound. It was Bella. She looked at Rosalie was a soft sympatric expression. Bella had always been the understanding nice popular girl.

Rosalie never was but she threw her arms around Bella and cried. Bella held her tightly and said. "It may seem like the ending now but its only the beginning."

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

Emmett looked at Edward in almost jealousy. He hated how Edward always got what he wanted. He hated how Edward seemed perfect even though Emmett knew he wasn't. He kicked the lockers behind him. "How am I supposed to help her Eddie?"

Edward didn't react to his nickname like he usually did. Edward looked at Emmett straight in the eyes. "Em you know what you are supposed to do. But how are you going to do it?"

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

Alice sighed as she walked over to her brothers. Nobody is perfect but for once she wished Emmett was take care of something on his own. Emmett noticed Alice's approach.

"Brothers." She stated as she walked up to Emmett.

_You'll come back_

_When its over_

_No need to say goodbye_

Bella walked Rosalie out of the bathroom. She kept her arm securely around Rosalie's waist. Bella saw Edward watching her and blushed. She wasn't used to how he watched her. His eyes showed different emotions. But most of all love.

Bella released Rosalie to Emmett and she walked over to Edward. Edward snaked his arm around her waist. "Are you ready for summer?"

She kissed him and smiled. "Yes I think I am."

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_Its just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they cant feel it too_

_Doesn't mean you have to forget_

Emmett took Rosalie outside. He walked her to a nearby tree and sat her underneath it. He paced in front of her though his eyes never left her. "Rose we have been dating for a long time and since we found out about the baby. Our baby. I am telling you this."

He knelt down in front of her taking her face in his hands. "Will you marry me?"

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

'_Til they're before your eyes_

Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice's waist as they walked out of the school. She smiled at him. "Do you think we could get married?"

Jasper shrugged. "Maybe. But you'd have to wait until Rose and Emmett are done." He leaned down and kissed her.

She hugged him. "I could wait for you for as long as I shall live."

_You'll come back _

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

Bella kissed Edward as he opened the door for her. "You know," she stated. "I am going to miss this place. It has all of our memories."

Edward smiled and looked back at the school. His expression was thoughtful. "Yeah but lets see what the future holds of us and then think about repeating the past."

_You'll come back_

_When they call you _

_No need to say goodbye_


	13. Home

**Okay! A little info: This next three chapters are set three years after Forks High so lets see what they are doing.**

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

I slammed my hands down on the suitcase. This was frustrating. I could hear Edward behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bella is everything okay?" His breath on my neck.

I suppressed a shiver as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed him. "Yeah everything is now." I looked down. "Do we really have to go home?"

He kissed my nose. "Yes."

_Well I'm going home _

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_Well I'm going home _

I sat on the bed pouting. I knew we had promised Charlie and Carlisle and Esme we would be home. But I really just wanted to stay here. Edward glanced at me as he carried the luggage to the car. "Bella stop pouting."

I sighed and jumped of the bed. I didn't like leaving our home. After high school I left to go to college and Edward went with me. We moved into together and that's it.

I walked into the closet pulling out a photo album. Rosalie and Emmett had gotten married and had one little girl named Poppy. She was adorable. Alice and Jasper had gotten married and had a little boy named Todd.

I was jealous of them. They had marriage and families everything I wanted with Edward.

_The miles are getting longer it seems_

_The closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you _

_But your love remains true_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

I stared out the passenger window sulking about leaving. Edward sang along with the radio as we drove down the freeway. I love that guy so much. I finally looked at him and I couldn't look away. Edward turned his head sensing my gaze and winked. My heart raced.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I stated. He raised an eyebrow in question of what I meant and I smiled. "For falling in love with me."

He rolled his eyes. "No problem?"

_So I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

I watched quietly as we passed the welcome to Forks sign. I was home. But then again if Edward was here I always felt at home. I closed my eyes as I heard the car stop. I knew we were at Carlisle and Esme's house.

I listened as Edward opened his door and shut it. Then he came around and opened mine. He leaned down and kissed me. "Wake up."

I heard a distant squeal and opened my eyes. Alice was standing on the porch. Maybe this was home.

_Be careful what you wish for _

_Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

_And then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all yeah_

I shot out of the car and pass Edward. I ran and hugged Alice tightly. She laughed. "Careful Bells I don't want to go into premature labor." I gaped at her. "Yes I am pregnant again."

I hugged her again but softly. "That's amazing."

She laughed. "Sure if you call uncomfortable nights, morning sickness amazing then of course."

_Oh well I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong _

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running_

_No I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said there places and these faces are getting old_

I stood in the doorway of Edward's room. He was sitting on the bed reading. I sighed and walked over to him. I threw my arms around his neck. He looked up and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Are you ready for bed?"

I shrugged. "I think so." He nodded and pulled back the sheets. I rolled over and looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	14. Smother Me

_Let me be the one_

_Who calls you baby all the time_

_Surely you can take some comfort_

_Knowing that you're mine_

I was nervous. Bella had been talking in her sleep again. What she said bothered me. I couldn't believe she didn't think I wanted to married her. I wanted everything she wanted and it was time to prove it.

I closed my eyes listening to Bella's breathing. She was curled up against me. What wouldn't make me love her?

_Just hold me tight lay by my side_

_And let me be the one who _

_Calls you baby all the time_

Bella was awake by the time I woke up again. I sighed and climbed out of bed. I could hear Bella in the shower and smiled. I walked into my closet and opened one of the drawers. There under my shirt was a ring box.

God please don't make me looked like an idiot today.

_I found my place in the world_

_Could stare at your face_

_For the rest of my days_

I sat downstairs at the kitchen table and told everyone my plan. Emmett was the first to say something. "Dude do you think she wont realize?"

I shrugged and Alice started in. "No of course she wont Emmett." She said sternly as we all talked about it. Bella came down later and asked what we were all doing. We all shrugged.

_Now I can breathe_

_Turn my insides out and smother me_

_Warm and alive I'm all over you_

_Would you smother me?_

I took Bella out to the Volvo. I knew she had been wanting to see her dad so I decided we'd go there first. I needed to ask permission anyway. We pulled up to Charlie's house and Bella was out of the car. I smiled. She was home.

I walked out of the car and shook Charlie's hand. He glanced at Bella and smiled. "Edward would you take a walk with me?"

_Let me be the one who_

_Never leaves you all alone_

_I hold my breath and lose the feeling_

_That I'm on my own_

_Leaves me all alone_

Charlie took me to the nearby forest. He walked into the trees watching me closely. "So when are you planning on asking Bella to… marry her?" He said struggling with what he was trying to say.

I looked at him. "I am planning today."

He smiled. "I give you my permission. You'll make her happy."

_Hold me too tight stay by my side_

_And let me be the one_

_Who calls you baby all the time_

_All the time_

I grabbed Bella and begged her to come with me. She wasn't sure at first until Charlie said just go. I took her through the trees. "Bella you know that I love you right?"

Bella nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Bella I have been waiting a long time to ask you this and perhaps I have waited too long but I really want to take you somewhere before I ask you."

She looked confused and then I picked her up. She hadnt gained a pound since we had started dating. I looked down at her and saw the excitement in her eyes. How could I have been so lucky?

_I found my place in the world_

_Could stare at your face _

_For the rest of my days_

I smiled at her and carried her into a small meadow I had found when we had started dating. I sat her down and reached into my pocket. "Bella…"

Her brown eyes wide. "Yes?"

I smiled and opened the box in my hand. "Will you marry me?"

_Now I can breathe_

_Turn my insides out and smother me_

_Warm and alive I'm all over you_

_Would you smother me?_

_Smother me smother me_

She kissed me as I put the ring on her finger. Maybe there was a happily ever after for everyone. I leaned down and kissed her ring finger. She lifted her hand and admired it. Her eyes were bright with excitement. "I love you."

I kissed her forehead and laid back onto the grass of the meadow. "I love you too Bella. So much."

_When I'm alone time goes so slow_

_I need you here with me_

_And how my mistakes_

_Have made your heart break_

_Still need you here with me_

_So baby I'm baby I'm here_

I picked her up and carried her home. She fell asleep in my arms and I grinned. I wanted to be the one doing this forever. I kissed her forehead and opened the front door. Alice rushed to my side until she saw Bella asleep. She giggled quietly and walked back over to Jasper.

I carried her upstairs and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight love."

_Now I can breathe turn my insides out _

_And smother me_

_Warm and alive I'm all over you_

_Would you smother me_

Bella woke up and was instantly in the wedding high. She wanted to get married before we left Forks. So basically Alice and her had a week or two to plan the wedding. How they were going to pull this off? I have no idea.

I was glad I hadn't waited because Bella was so happy that I couldn't help but fall in love with her even more.

_Let me be the one who _

_Calls you baby all the time_

_Let me be the one who_

_Calls you baby all the time_

I sighed as I watched Alice run from store to store while Jasper and I sat there watching. Jasper leaned over and whisper, "Its called a shoppers high."

I laughed.

_Let me be the one who_

_Calls you baby_

_The one who calls you baby_


	15. ChapPreview: Dont Review :P

**Sorry for the really late update!! Hanging By A Moment will be updated next week because I wont be home this week to write the chap. But I will give you a preview of the chapter. It is going to be one of the longest chapters in the story.**

The last person I expected to be at my wedding was Jacob Black. The last thing I expected was what he told me.

_Is that seat taken_

_Congratulations_

_Would you like to take a walk with me _

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me before disappearing out of the room. Was he trying to give me and Jacob time and space to talk? I hadnt seen him in years, why would I want to talk to him?

Jacob took a small step forward. "I missed you Bells. By the way congatulations."

_My mind it kind of goes fast_

_I try to slow it down for you_

_I think I'd love to take a drive_

_I want to give you something_

_I've been wanting to give to you for years_

_My heart _


End file.
